A Hard Life
by WHATWHOWHEN
Summary: Trory! Rory is the new bad girl and Tristan can't get enough of her. Please Read! and PLEASE REVIEW! READ and REVIEW please.
1. Chapter 1

'Knock Knock Knock' someone gentle knocked on the door.

"M-m-miss G-Gilmore, t-t-time to g-g-get up." A nervous maid squeaked on the other side of the door.

"Bloody Fuck off!"

Rory picked up her clock that was on her bed side table and throe it at the door breaking it into three pieces. She heard the maid backing up and quickly walking away from her room.

Rory rolled over onto her side groaning and blindly reached into her bed side table and scrimmaged around till she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the little container of Advil she quickly opened it and swallowed three of the little pills dry. Rolling back onto her stomach she buried her head into her pillow trying to make the pain go away. Her head felt like it was splitting right down the center well at the same time being hit with a jack hammer.

She knew she had gone a little too hard last night but it being her last free day before hell she couldn't help it.

In the midst of her attempts to get her brain to focus and make the room stop spinning, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Groaning she grabbed her pillow and stuck it over her head hoping that the person would just walk by. Her luck wasn't so great.

"Rory Gilmore! You unlock this door right now and get ready for school!" Emily Gilmore almost screamed.

Deciding that today was not a good day to pick a fight with her grandmother; she grungier got up stepped over the now broken clock and unlocked her door opening it slightly so that she could just see her grandmother. Squinting at the bright light coming throe the small crack Rory slowly opened her eyes. Her grandmother had been so close to the door that she was only inches away form Rory's face and cringed at the smell of Rory's breath of vodka and cigarettes and took a few steps back. Rory focused on her grandmother and looked at her as if asking what she wanted.

Her grandmother was looking at her with a cringed firm brow and crossed arms.

"You need to leave in 20 minutes so you're not late for school. And I will be damned if you are late for the first day of you new school. I went to a lot of trouble trying to get you in this school after what you pulled off in the last 3."

Rory just stood there not showing a remote interest in what she was saying.

"I'm going out to see some of my friends, so get into your uniform and then go downstairs to grab some breakfast, Nadia has it all ready. You can drive your self to school. And don't be late!!!" with that she strode off down the hall towards the stairs.

As soon as she was out of sight Rory slammed the door and flopped back onto her bed. She knew today wasn't going to be a good day just from the way things were going. But then again how could it. It was the first day of her last year of school and she was doing it at a fucking prep school, Chilton. God she hated her grandmother. In not rush to be on time she slowly got back under the covers and fell back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tristan honey, time to get up you have an hour till you need to leave."

Rolling over Tristan looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:30, why was his mom getting him up so early? Then he realized that it was the first day of school. Pushing the covers off of him he jumped out of bed and turned on his lights.

Tristan was the son of a great empire in Harvard. His father, Mr. Dugrey, was one of the richest business men in Connecticut. Of course, Tristan was the spouse being groomed to take over his fathers place some day, but the only problem was that he didn't want to. Because of the reoccurring presser from his whole family to take over his fathers place, Tristan had started growing away from what was expected of him. In Jr. High he had just went along with the plans and did what he was told, but when High School hit he realized that there was more to life then making money and he took full advantage of it. Within a few months of grade 10 he had become the "King of Chilton". He did what ever he wanted, when ever he wanted and, he got away with it most of the time. He was also the boy that every girl chased and he new it. He had more then enough notches on his bed post to satisfy any teenage boy. Not was it only because of his bad boy attitude, he had the body to go along with it. With his 6'3 height he was one of the tallest guys in school, covering his tall lean body were well toned muscles and bronze tanned skin. His face was no upset either; girls often called him god's angle with gold blond messy hair as his halo. He also carried a smirk on his lips that made girls wanting more of whatever he had to offer. But the one thing that really made the girls melt was his stunning blue eyes. He could make almost any girl fall before him with just one glance. Although his eyes were one of his best assets they were also his weakest point because of the fact that they showed every emotion he was feeling no matter how hard he tried to cover it. Tristan knew that he could get any thing that he wanted, and he liked it.

After he had adjusted his eyes to the sudden amount of light in his room, he quickly went over to his bath room to take a shower. He had to look good for his first day of his senior year. He was going to rule the school he thought to him self as he got into the shower.

After his shower he dried his hair in a way to make it look a little messy and changed into his uniform. Running down stairs he grabbed a piece of toast and went outside to get into his 16th birthday present, a black Porch. He put in the keys and slammed on the gas heading towards school.

When he final got to school he was greeted by multiple people. All of whom he had befriended in the past two years he had been there. He was also, to his joy, greeted by multiple girls including his ex-girl friend Summer. He couldn't stand her but he had to admit that she was a good girl to have around in case he wanted to fool around.

After everyone greeted Tristan people started heading inside to go get there times tables for the semester. Tristan had other plans grabbing the hand of a girl that he couldn't remember the name of he and the girl went of to the back of the school for a welcome back "greeting".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 5 minutes since the bell had rung and Tristan had just finished his greeting session. Everyone was already in class and settled but he didn't care. He liked to make an entrance; he was always the last person into class. The teachers had gotten use to it by now. 

"Well Mr. Dugrey so nice of you to join us on this fine day."

The teacher said as Tristan opened the door in no way of trying to sneak in. Everyone one was looking up at him. This was how he liked it, being the center of attention. The teacher just pointed to a seat at the back asking him to take a seat. Smirking he slide into his chair gracefully behind a girl that he thought was good eye candy.

The class had gone by for 15 minutes and he was already starting to get bored. As he was slowly drifting of to sleep from the monotone of the teacher's voice talking about expectation for the class and the course outline, the door swung open and a smell of smoke wafted into the room. Startled by the sudden noise and movement Tristan sat up straight and looked around the class, he saw every one looking at the door. He wiped his head around to face the door to see who could be creating that much attention.

All he could do was drop his jaw.

Standing in front of the door was a girl who looked like the devils right hand man. In her hand she held a cigarette that she slowly brought up with her thin hand with black nail polish covering her nails, to her lips that were perfectly covered with dark red lipstick. Covering the rest of her face was a pair of big shiny aviators and her chestnut hair that was a little shorter then mid back and was cut in a messy layered style with a side part and short bangs that hanged loosely over her sunglasses. Looking further down, she was wearing a grey tank top that was covered by a leather biker jacket that fit her body to a T and had studs on the collar. Hanging down from the center of her neck was a chain with two dice on it. Covering her long slender legs were tight, tapered dark wash jeans with a studded belt that ended with a pair of ankle high, leather high heel, boots.

She wasn't devils right hand man, she was the devils angle.

She took another long drag from her cigarette and released a perfect puff of smoke out of her blood red lips.

"Um, is this English class?" She questioned in a strong British accent lazily looking at her times table and waking everyone up from there trance.

"Ah Miss. Gilmore so nice to final meet you." The teacher gave her a stern look.

She returned the favor by giving the teacher a quirky little smirk while taking off her glasses. When she had pulled the glasses completely away from her face, blue pricing eyes shot out from the smoky makeup surrounding them. They looked wild, like the sea, but also hypnotizing like a ticking clock.

"To start off there will be no smoking in the class room."

Looking at her almost finished cigarette she walked down the ally towards the teacher's desk. Once she reached it she took one last drag and puffed the smoke right out in the teacher face then smothered the butt right on her desk. She shifted her eyes up so they were staring right at the teacher as if asking her to challenge her.

"Oh and don't call me Miss. Gilmore, it's Rory."

The teacher didn't even flinch she just stared at her and nodded her head in a commanding way telling her to get a seat.

Everyone in the class couldn't believe what they had just seen. No one in the whole school had ever stood up to a teacher, besides Tristan, but nothing ever came close to that.

Turning around Rory grabbed the only seat available, which was right beside Tristan.

"Well now that _Rory_ has made her entrance, and I hope she will be wearing her uniform tomorrow, we will carry on with the class."

Rory slumped in her chair and rolled her eyes.

Tristan glanced at the girl now sitting beside him. Biting his lower lip he looked her up and down. After he was done checking her out he declared that she was the hottest girl he had ever seen.

Noticing that the creep beside her was checking her out, she whispered without turning around.

"Eh perv, if you wan' some of this you're gonna av' to get in line."

He was a little shocked by her sudden voice and that she had even noticed him, but just he leaned towards her and said.

"Well I think you might make an exception for me."

He grinned and pulled back so he was back in his seat. She simple raised her hand, and still not even looking at him, flipped him off. Taken aback he just looked at what she was doing to "The King Of Chilton" and couldn't believe it. Before she lowered her hand he got a glance at something on her hand that looked like a skull with a rose coming out of his head. Shocked he turned back to face the front of the class.

Tristan decided to not talk to her for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Rory was the first one to be out of the door. Seeing how fast she was moving Tristan grabbed his uniform jacket and ran out of the class. When he got out he saw her already half way down to hallway pulling out a cigarette.

While he was standing there some of his friends had worked there way towards him through the crowd. Looking at them he simply said,

"I have a little game for us."

And all of them walked off in the opposite direction of Rory.


	2. Authors Notes

Because of the complaints about the story I have decided to rewrite the 2nd chapter. I would also like to say that this is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if _angered_ you _so_ much. But really I have never written a story longer then 2 pages so this is the first time I am writing a long story.


End file.
